Kingdom of Peace
by fairynalu1
Summary: It was thousands of years ago. We were born and raised. Two souls that would eventually die. However with our siblings love for us we shall be born a new. This is our story. The story of a demon and an angel. The story where the strongest kingdom was created! (You can also read this story on wattpad! Just search Fairynalu1 or Kingdom of Peace!) NO FLAME'S PLEASE!
1. It is time

Lucy's POV:

'It's been a month since Lisanna returned. I don't know why everyone is ignoring me. I feel so weak even though I've gotten stronger by going on solo missions.' Thought sadly as I made my way to the guild. 'Lately I've had this feeling that something sinister is awakening. Well I will have to talk to Cana about this.' Cana, Levy, Juvia, Gajeel, Wendy, the exeeds, Gildarts, and master were the only ones that talked to me. Laki and Laxus look at me worriedly from time to time but barely talk to me. What hurts me the most is how Team Natsu always gives me the cold shoulder.

"OHAYO MINNA!" I saw Levy come up to me and give me a hug. We sat down and talked about the latest mission's we've been, however in the middle of our conversation Team Natsu came to talk to me. "Lucy can Lisanna join our team?" Natsu asked me. "The more the merrier!" I exclaimed with a fake smile preparing for what was to come. "Lucy we meant that you are no longer in Team Natsu, Lisanna is taking you're place." Erza said with no emotion at all. I saw Lisanna smirk and wave at me. I just nodded with a fake smile. "Excuse me I think master is calling me." I said as I walked of towards the master's office.

I knocked on master's door and heard a soft "Come in" so I opened the door and walked in. "Master I would like to leave Fairy tail! Kodasai!" I stated with a bow. "Lucy… come with me there is something I need to show you." Master said and walked towards the mirror in his office. His hand glowed and the mirror turned into a door way. When we reached the bottom I almost fainted from surprise. I saw Mavis Vermilions body trapped inside a giant crystal. "What you see here is Lumen Histoire otherwise known as Fairy Heart. It is a portal, a gate way to another realm." He said seriously.

"It's true Miss Heartfillia. Or should I say Miss Dragon-heart!" Mavis stated as she appeared. "It's the portal to the realm of dragons!" she stated with a smile.


	2. Through the portal

**So…I finished Agony and Regret technically because they are part of a novel I'm writing. Only the one's I uploaded were with different characters. I forgot to add a disclaimer that I don't own fairy tail.**

Lucy POV:

"Dragon-heart? Dragon realm? What the hell are you talking about?" I exclaimed. Master opened his mouth to speak but Mavis slapped her hand over his mouth. "Let me explain. In this dimension my name is Mavis Vermilion, however in the Dragon Realm I'm known as Lily Dragon-heart….you're older sister by blood." She said with a small smile.

"NANI? MY SISTER?" I shouted. "And this is when I take you through the portal!" Mavis said with a smile and dragged me through the portal.

Laxus's POV:

I heard my cousin shout out of surprise, I guess Wendy did to because she smirked and glace at we nodded to each other. I whistled towards Laki she turned to me and nodded. We saw master and walked towards him. "May we pass thy heavenly gates?" (Can we pass through the portal to the Dragon realm?) Laki asked master. Master nodded and headed to his office.

Lucy's POV:

"Will you please wake up already?!" I heard someone yell into my ear that however was not what woke me up. What woke woke me was a bucket of cold water thrown on me. "Good you're awake blonde." Laxus's stated with a smirk. When my vision cleared up I got up and punched Laxus in the face. "Oi! Blondie look around you!" Sting said as he appeared in a flash of light. "WHOA!" I said as I turned to look at my surrounding's.


	3. LISANNA!

**Disclaimer I don't own fairy tail. PLEASE NO FLAMES!**

Last time on the Kingdom of Peace:

 **Lucy POV:**

 _"WHOA!" I said as I turned to look at my surrounding's._

Today on the Kingdom of Peace:

"What is this place?" I asked while looking at the scenery. "This is the Dragon Realm or as most call it the Capital!" a voice exclaimed.

"Lisanna! What are you doing here I thought you were back with Team Natsu in the guild hall?" I stated with a shout.

"That was not me, you see there was a criminal that escaped my kingdom. Her name is Shadow and she has the power to convince people to listen only to her in other words she controls them." Lisanna stated with a shake of her head.

"Why don't you just go and catch her?" I asked and raised an eyebrow.

"You see, she also has the power to create portals and the power to seal them hence why no one in the dragon realm can escape. Only the royals can! She has many side power's as well that includes transformation magic!" Mavis nodded "Lisanna is right. I was able to come to your dimension through a portal I created however I could not come with my real body. Laxus, Laki as well as Wendy were visiting earth land the day all the other portals were sealed. Grandpa Makarov asked them to stay and search for the cause on that planet." I gaped at them.

"Lucy-san come on someone is waiting for you!" Laki exclaimed I nodded and followed them.

 **Sorry for the short chapter! R &R! Until next time!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**


	4. Memory

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail**

 _Previously on the Kingdom of Peace:_

 _Lucy's POV:_

 _"Lucy-san come on someone is waiting for you!" Laki exclaimed I nodded and followed them._

Today on the Kingdom of Peace:

Sting's POV:

' _It's been seven years since most of the portals were closed. All the dragon were pushed back into the dragon realm. King Jude managed to stay a little more time in earthland before he got sick and had to return back to this realm. The only dragons that managed to stay on earthland for so long are the previous dark dragon king, Acnologia and his eldest son Zeref. I don't know how but they managed to create their own portals in some evil way_ _._ ' I thought as I transformed into my Dragon form and headed off to my father.

Meanwhile with The Dreyer siblings (Laxus and Laki), Wendy, Lisanna and Lucy:

Wendy's POV:

'YAY! It's time to see Aunt Layla and Uncle Jude as well as Cousin Lily! I'm so excited it's been awhile since we talked face to face. Oh! We're here already! Alright!' I thought excitedly as Laki opened the door to the throne room in the castle. "AUNT LAYLA, UNCLE JUDE, COUSIN LILY! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" I screamed as I tackled them in a hug. We laughed so hard that it hurt. "Wendy we came to ask them to give Lucia her memories back." Laxus said sternly. "Leave that to me!" Lily said with an excited face. "O stars shining so bright give me the power to give my sister her memories back! Memory restore 100%!" Lily chanted a bright light appeared and we looked toward Lucy. "Do you remember?" I asked timidly.


	5. Where are they?

**I don't own Fairy Tail!**

Previously on the Kingdom of Peace:

 _"O stars shining so bright give me the power to give my sister her memories back! Memory restore 100%!" Lily chanted a bright light appeared and we looked toward Lucy. "Do you remember?" I asked timidly._

 _The only dragons that managed to stay on earthland for so long are the previous dark dragon king, Acnologia and his eldest son Zeref. I don't know how but they managed to create their own portals in some evil way_ _._

Currently on the Kingdom of Peace:

Laki POV:

"I only remember how to use my powers! In other words no I don't." she said rubbing her head. We all fell down anime style. "Well, at least her powers returned…" Laxus said as we got up. "There's no time to waste you must all train for we are going into war with the shadow rebellions!" Ivan stated as he come into the room. "HAI!" we exclaimed and left the room to train.

Back at the Fairy Tail guild hall:

Erza's POV:

'I feel bad about what I said to Lucy. I want to apologize but I can't seem to find Lucy anywhere! Ugh I'm just going to ask Mira where she is.' I thought bitterly. I already have a headache from the loud fight the boys are having. I walked towards the white haired barmaid. "Hey Mira where's Lucy?" I asked her. "Now that you mention it I haven't seen her around lately. I haven't seen Laxus, Laki and Wendy in a while too. Why don't you ask master where they are?" Mira suggested. I nodded and headed to the masters office. I knocked and heard a soft 'come in' by master. "What is it Erza?" Master asked after I closed the door. "Do you by chance know where Lucy, Laki, Laxus, and Wendy are? Carla won't be happy if she comes back to find Wendy missing." I asked him hopefully. Master sighed and nodded "Tell everyone to gather in the guild hall and I will tell all of you at the same time." Master said to me. I nodded and left to gather everyone.


	6. WHAT!

**I don't own Fairy Tail!**

Last time on the Kingdom of Peace:

 _" "Where Lucy, Laki, Laxus, and Wendy are?_

 _"There's no time to waste you must all train for we are going into war with the shadow rebellions!"_

Today on the Kingdom of Peace:

Gray's POV:

' _Erza commanded everyone to gather in the guild hall for an announcement. I wonder what it is. Oh the Master finally came out of his room._ ' I thought with a shrug. "As most of you see a few of our guild members aren't here right now. That is because I sent them on a mission they need to complete by themselves. The guild members I sent on that mission are Laki, Laxus, Lucy and Wendy so there is no need to worry about them they're strong enough to handle this mission." Master told us sternly.

"Oi, Master how long will they be gone?!" Someone, Natsu, asked loudly. "They'll be gone for about a year maybe more maybe less. It completely depends on them." That was master's reply. "WHAT!" the whole guild shouted. "MASTER! THAT'S A WAY TO LONG MISSION SPAN FOR THEM! MOSTLY THE GIRLS!" I shouted with anger. "Well that's how long they be gone so get used to it." He stated with a glare.

Within the DR (Dragon Realm):

Lucy's POV:

'All this magic energy...is mine? Has it been locked away all these years? My memories...are they locked away too? I wonder why?' "...cy, Lu..., LUCY!" Laxus screamed into my ear which quickly snapped me out of my trance. "WTH! LAXUS YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I screamed as tick marks formed on my head. "Would ya quit it out we're here to train!" Sting bellowed while transforming back into his human form. I pouted and turned my head away from him. "Come on let's just train." Both Laki and Wendy said in unison.

Nashi's POV:

"YEA! MOM'S ONE STEP FARTHER IN THE ROAD TO RECOVER HER LOST MEMORY!" I exclaimed and started to dance around. "Calm down Nashi! We get it your mothers here!" Fairy and Blare said in unison. "HEY! It's not my fault that I haven't seen my mother in seventeen years!" I screamed with a huff. "Yea, yea. Why don't you just go and talk to her?" Blare asked. I fell anime style. "I forgot that fact…." I said awkwardly. "Alright! Let's go see my mom!" I cheered.


	7. Shadow's Plan

_Last time on the Kingdom of Peace:_

 _"As most of you see a few of our guild members aren't here right now. That is because I sent them on a mission they need to complete by themselves. The guild members I sent on that mission are Laki, Laxus, Lucy and Wendy so there is no need to worry about them they're strong enough to handle this mission." Master stated._

 _"Alright! Let's go see my mom!" Nashi cheered._

Today on the Kingdom of Peace:

Shadow's POV:

I looked around the guild for a certain blonde celestial Mage when master came out to make an announcement.

"My children," I he called to everyone in the guild hall.

"It is time you know that we are on the edge of war because of a girl named shadow." He spoke with fierce eyes.

"Oh? Master how did you get that information?" Mirajane, or I guess I need to call her Mira asked.

Master's POV:

"I got this information form one of the other guild masters. Carla the reason you currently can't see into the future is because Shadow blocked your powers." I told the two.

"Oh my! Master you need to call Wendy and the others to notify them of this war! That Shadow girl can be anywhere by now!" Carla exclaimed.

Mirajane's POV:

'Something tells me that Master is hiding something, but what is it?' I thought deeply.

"Mira - nee? What's wrong?" Lisanna asked me.

"I think master is hiding something and it's getting on my nerves as of late." I stated with a frown.

"Hum? If master is hiding something ten we must find out what it is!" Erza stated and slammed her fist into the counter top.

"But he's the master, who can we ask to spy on him that won't be scared?" Lisanna asked timidly.

"I know! Let's ask Gajeel to do it!" I said just as Gajeel walked into the room.

"Oi! Do what exactly, Mira?" Gajeel asked me with a raised eyebrow.

Gajeel's POV:

'What the hell dose Mira want me to do…well if it gets me out of the guild until dragon season ends then I am more than happy to do what she wants me to do.' I thought with a sigh.

 _ **Well thanks for reading the chapter, but if I don't get five reviews then the updates are going to take longer! R &R!**_


	8. Return of memories

Return of memories

 **Hello every one before I start the chapter I would like to make a big shout out to the one who gave me the idea for this chapter and sent a nice and useful review, Johnny Specter! You should read his stories as well!**

 _Last time on the Kingdom of Peace:_

 _'Something tells me that Master is hiding something, but what is it?'_

 _'What the hell dose Mira want me to do…well if it gets me out of the guild until dragon season ends then I am more than happy to do what she wants me to do.' I thought with a sigh._

Today on the Kingdom of Peace:

Natsu's POV:

Lately I've been feeling as if there is something going on in the guild…but I don't know what. God nab it all this thinking is making my head hurt.

"MORNIN' EVREYONE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs when I opened the guild doors.

"Do you have to scream at the top of your lungs every single morning pyro?" and that is how another argument started.

"Oh my, Gray you seem to have lost your clothes once again!" Mira stated while rolling her eyes.

"AAHHHHH! I'VE GOT TO FIND MY CLOTHES!" gray shrieked and ran off.

"Hey Mira have you had this strange feeling that there is something we don't know going on in the guild?" I whispered to her as I sat down at the bar.

"Actually Erza, Lisanna and I just discussed that matter yesterday. We sent Gajeel to check it out." She stated while she started to wipe one of the dirty cups.

I nodded and dropped the subject, yet I still couldn't get the feeling that something here is not what it seems to be…

Meanwhile in the DR:

Hailey's POV:

In a secret place deep within the realm of dragons there lay a door with a magic seal on it.

"Nashi it's no use! Shadow trapped us here with an incantation that I never heard, read or even witnessed it with my own eyes and ears." Fairy groaned towards her obsessed twin cousin. Her light green eye's showed how much her cousin annoyed her.

"Well at least try and find a way out of here!" Nashi stated furiously.

"Just be patient, Screw and Hailey are working on finding out what spell Shadow used when she trapped us here!" Blare exclaimed with a tired voice.

"I think it's time we all went to sleep in order to regain our energy." Elisa stated with a straight face.

"I agree let's go to sleep alright?" Senka stated as he walked out of the shadows to hug his wife, Fairy.

"Fine…" Nashi, Blare and Fairy groaned. Fairy however blushed at her husband's action. Just then another figure came into the room.

"Hikari? Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Nashi asked with a worried tone towards the ten year old girl, at least that's what most people thought when they see anyone this young from our realm. The truth is that we are all immortal. Most of the kids already passed 20,000 years of age but some are fairly new additions.

"I just woke up from a dream...no a vision." Hikari said tiredly.

"Why don't you tell your big sister all about it?" Nashi asked as she picked up Hikari and sat down on one of the bean bag chairs.

"Nashi, it's about Daddy's memories…I don't remember much from the vision, but I feel that soon something big will happen.

"Alright we'll talk more about this tomorrow since it's already 11:47 at night. Alright minna up to your rooms!" Nashi stated as she went to put Hikari back to bed and go to sleep herself.

On Earthland:

 _'I banish you from this planet!' 'END!' 'LUCIAAAAAA!' 'Layla, Jude we must take them to earthland for their life force to be restored' 'Igneel I trust you'll take care of my son' 'Lily, Zeref you are to protect them from any harm'_

'Those voices…why are they so familiar? Igneel? Zeref? What do they have to do with this? Wait…I know what these are! THESE ARE MY MEMORIES!' I thought as I twist and turned in my bed.

I jolted awake and clenched my fists, 'What was that? Ugh, I'm so lost now. Might as well go to the guild.' Those were my last thoughts before I got ready and headed to the guild.

When I got to the guild I saw Lisanna come up to me and hug me. When she let go I saw that she was holding a long white cloth. It took a few seconds before I registered what the object was. "Lisanna! GIVE ME MY SCARF!" I stated menacingly.

"NO!" she frowned and ran away. I growled and chased after her. When I finally reached her I was knocked away unsuspectedly and hit my head on the guilds wall and passed out. Out of nowhere vision's and dream's flooded my mind. That's when I realized those weren't ordinary visions and dreams…THOSE ARE MY MEMORIES. MEMORIES OF THE LIFE I HAD BEFORE I MET IGNEEL!

 **So yeah hoped you liked the chapter! Listen currently I'm going into test season in school so I won't be able to update a lot but I'll try my best! R &R!**


	9. Siblings and Main rulers?

Ft fan fiction 9

 _Last time on the Kingdom of Peace:_

 _"Nashi it's no use! Shadow trapped us here with an incantation that I never heard, read or even witnessed it with my own eyes and ears."_

 _"I just woke up from a dream...no a vision."_

 _THOSE ARE MY MEMORIES. MEMORIES OF THE LIFE I HAD BEFORE I MET IGNEEL!_

Today on the Kingdom of Peace:

On Earthland:

Erza's POV:

"NATSU!" I screamed as Natsu was thrown into a wall and passed out. He was bleeding slightly from his head.

"MIRA! GET HIM INTO THE INFIRMARY! EVREY BODY ELSE STOP FIGHTING!" I shouted to Mira she nodded and toke him into the infirmary.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! THAT IS IT! FROM NOW ON THERE WILL BE NO FIGHT'S IN THISGUILD HALL! AND LISANNA GIVE NATSU HIS SCRAF BACK!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. By now everyone was shaking so much. I growled and disappeared into the infirmary.

I closed the door and asked Mira, "How is he?"

"He'll survive! However he'll need to stay away from fighting and head injury's for a while." Mira stated with a smile. I nodded and sighed.

...

Meanwhile in the DR:

Lucy's POV:

It's been a few days sense the other's and I went through the portal to this beautiful realm.

"LUCY FOUCS!" Draco told me, well more like shouted at me.

"Sorry, Draco. It's just a lot to take in. I mean the Realm Dragon's! Natsu couldn't even sense it right under his nose!" I exclaimed. Draco shrugged.

"Only the Main rulers can find the secret gateway." He stated.

"Wait…what rulers?" I asked questioningly.

"I don't know. The only thing I know is that only they can find the passage." I fell down anime style because of his words.

"NOW! GET BACK TO TRAINING!" He shouted.

"EEEPPPP!" I shrieked and went back to training.

...

On Earthland:

Natsu's POV:

'Natsu' he said quietly. I looked at him…"Hello big brother." I greeted.

….

In the Strauss household:

Mira's POV:

Lisanna isn't home today since she and Erza are trying to gain more info on Makarov, and Elfman went on a week-long trip with Bacchus, Cana and Evergreen, so this is my perfect chance to see what Lisanna is up to. When I opened the door to Lisanna's room I was baffled. "WHAT IS THIS!?" I screamed at the top of my lungs.


	10. Break out

_Last time on the Kingdom of Peace:_

 _'Natsu' he said quietly. I looked at him…"Hello big brother." I greeted._

 _"WHAT IS THIS!?"_

Today on the Kingdom of Peace:

In the DR:

Hikari's POV:

"Hey Nashi?" I asked as I turned to her since Hikaru was too busy stuffing his face.

"Mea?" Nashi replied while stuffing her face.

"When will we see mom and dad again?" I questioned with tears in my eyes.

Nashi swallowed her food and stated, "I don't know, but I do know that they love us even though they don't remember us."

"Oh…okay." I said sadly.

"GUY'S" Fairy exclaimed as she broke down the door to or room.

"GOD, FAIRY IT'S EIGHT IN THE MORNING! BE QUITE!" Nashi shouted. Hikaru and I rolled our eyes at their behavior.

"Be quiet? BE FREAKING QUIET? I CAN'T BE FREAKING QUIET WHEN UNCLE E.N.D HAS FINALLY GAINED HIS MEMORIES AND WE CAN GET OUT OF THIS STUPID PLACE!" She ranted. Our eye's widened as we looked at each other.

"DAD REMEMBERS US?!" We squealed and jumped around. The three of us smiled and laughed.

"O.K let's go remind mom! NOW!" Nashi exclaimed.

"YEAH!" The three of us said together. "HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME!" Hikaru stated as he was ignored by his sisters and cousin.

Meanwhile on Earthland:

Natsu's POV:

When I woke up I realized I was in the guilds infirmary with a bandage around my head. _'Minna…I remember_ ' I thought with a small smile.

Meanwhile somewhere else in the DR:

Laki's POV:

'Something opened in the realm…I need to check it out.' I thought while getting organized after my shower. "Hey Laxus? Can you come with me to check something?" I asked him through the communication lacrama in my room.

"Fine. Just let me get organized." He stated and ended the call.

~ Time skip ~

Laxus's POV:

It's been an hour since we left the castle and we were heading to the water dragons territory. "Were here!" I stated and turned back into my human form.

"I sense magical energy around this area, but it's strong yet faint which means that someone was here and left a few moments ago." I said as I looked at the waterfall.

"Well that's partially right." A feminine voice said behind me.

"Hello, my name is Janet Dreyer!" She said with a smile. The girl had light blonde hair and electric blue eyes. Now that I think about it she looks a bit like Mira.

"I don't remember having a sister?" Laki stated with a confused expression.

"Believe me she is not your sibling." A boy, with short white hair that was spiked up and green eyes like my own, stated.

"My name is Lockser Dreyer. Nice to meet cha." He greeted with a smirk.

"Wait if you two aren't our siblings then you aren't a Dreyer." Laki stated with a growl.

"On the contrary. I am Lockser and this is my little sister Janet. We are the children of Laxus Dreyer and Mirajane Strauss Dreyer." Lockser stated with a smirk.

"Prove it…" I stated bearing my teeth.

"TAKE OVER: SITIRI" Janet stated with Mira's sitiri take over. Our (Laki and I) eyes widened.

"Wait how do I not remember you then?" I asked still in shock.

"Well I guess something happened in Earthland that caused you to lose your memories." Janet said still in her sitiri form.

"I can show you your memories if you want." I girl with black hair and green eyes.

"Fairy!" Lockser and Janet exclaimed.

"O.K" Laki said, I started at her as if she was out of her mind which I think she is.

"Alright here we go!" The girl named Fairy exclaimed.


	11. Zeref & END

Zeref & E.N.D

 _Last time on the Kingdom of Peace:_

 _"DAD REMEMBERS US?!"_

 _'Something opened in the realm...I need to check it out.'_

 _"On the contrary. I am Lockser and this is my little sister Janet. We are the children of Laxus Dreyer and Mirajane Strauss Dreyer."_

 _"I can show you your memories if you want."_

 _"Alright here we go!"_

Today on the Kingdom of Peace:

In Earthland:

? POV:

'Finally, little brother you remember our past...I can feel that soon enough you'll be beside me once again. Fairy wait a little longer soon our family will be together once again' I thought as I walked threw my kingdom.

"Father!" a voice shouted as i saw a figure running towards me. i opened my arms and she glomped me for a hug.

"FAIRY! My little girl, it's been so long sence i've seen your face." I said as I hugged her even tighter.

"Of course it has, after all on erathland you're known as the black wizard and the emperor of Alvarez: ZEREF!" she exclaimed with a smile her green eye's shimmering with joy as we hugged.

"Not only that, I am also the eldest prince of the drak dragon kingdom. The eldest son of Acnologia Dragneel and Ariana Redfox Dragneel. I am Zeref Dragneel!" I stated proudly as me and Fairy burst out laughing.

"I'll always remember my family, for I am Zeref Dragneel husband to Lily Dragonheart and the King of wizards. One of the Main ruler's." I stated with a smile.

In Fiore:

Fiary Tail:

Natsu's POV:

"Master?" i asked as i knocked on the master's door. (AN: Remember Natsu regained his memories so he act's a bit differently!)

"Come in." was his response.

"What is it my child?" he asked while hopping off his chair.

"Sound barrier!" i exclaimed and a barrier appeared around the master's room. He lifted an eyebrow.

"I remeber, therefore I'm going back to my brother and my own guild." I stated boldly.

"I understand...E.N.D." Master said, "Your guildnark will disappear once you exit Magnolia." he smiled knowing that he'll see me again soon enough.


	12. Family & Secret's

_Last time on the Kingdom of Peace:_

 _"I can show you your memories if you want."_

 _"I understand...E.N.D."_

 _"WHAT IS THIS!?"_

Today on the Kingdom of Peace:

Mira's POV:

My eye started twitching at the things I saw. "WTH!" I shouted as I looked around Lisanna's room. 'I feel like I'm going to throw up…' I thought looking the pictures that were spread all over the room, pictures of Natsu. I walked towards her bed where I saw her diary. With the room in this state it's hard to believe that something even more sinister hidden here…

? POV:

My arm glowed as the symbol of Lily's guild washed off and became my original guildmark. The mark of the dark guild Tartarous. "END!" a voice called out to me. I turned around and saw Lily or should I say Mavis. "BE CAREFUL!" She exclaimed and disappeared back into the Dragon Realm. Then I realized why she asked me to be careful…its dragon mating season as well as demon mating season.

Fairy's POV:

When everyone got out of the hidden layer we were trapped in for seventeen year's we spread out in search for our family member's. Instead of going to my father first like I planned, I followed Lockser and Janet to help their father regain his memories. When I got there I heard Janet say that their memories were somehow erased while they were visiting earthland.

"I can show you your memories if you want." I stated as I walked out of the woods I landed in.

"FAIRY!" Lockser and Janet exclaimed.

"O.K" Laki said, Laxus started at her as if she was out of her mind.

"Alright here we go!" I exclaimed.

"Thy black wizard and thy white fairy send me thy strengths to return what was lost seventeen years ago. Lead me through the road of thorns. Lead me down the road of flowers. On my path to return what was lost. Memorius!" I chanted as a bright light surrounded the two Dreyer's just as Maxine landed.

"AHHHHHH!" she screamed as she was blinded by the bright. Stars were dancing around her as she tried to regain her sight. When she finally regained her sight and glared at me.

Maxine POV:

I glared at Fairy and growled. "Couldn't you give me a warning before you casted that spell?" I stated furiously.

"Sorry." She stated sheepishly.

"Maxine! You shouldn't disrespect your elder's! Now go and apologies." Mom stated with a growl.

"MOM!" I exclaimed while jumping in her arms. She laughed and rubbed my head.

"OW! DAD STOP!" I turned and saw uncle Laxus giving Lockser a nuggie while Janet burst out laughing at her older brother's misfortune. I giggled. "Laki lets go tell everyone!" Laxus stated with a laugh. Everyone smiled and agreed. Well everyone except for Fairy.

"What's wrong Fairy?" I asked her.

"You go remind everyone that needs to remember. I'm going to visit my dad! K?" She asked me even though it sounded as more as a statement.

"OK!" We (Maxine, Laki, Laxus, Lockser, and Janet) stated as we transformed into our dragon forms.


	13. Athour's Note

First of all I want to thank everyone for following, Favoring and reviewing my Fan fiction! If you want you can read more stories (not Fan fic's) that I created myself on what pad! Though to be fare the other stories are from my own imagination and are different from this one! So please read and review them Fairynalu1!


	14. Arival and the truth

_Last time on the Kingdom of Peace:_

 _Its dragon mating season as well as demon mating season._

 _'I've managed to keep them in the dark about who I truly am. I AM SHADOW, and I want E.N.D for myself!'_

Today on the Kingdom of Peace:

E.N.D's POV:

I stretched my legs as I got off of the boat. "Alvarez…my brother's empire." I whispered. I sighed and tightened the cloak around my neck. "Time to go visit my dear older brother." I stated with a low voice.

Mira's POV:

"MASTER!" I exclaimed as I burst into master's office. He jumped and yelled out of surprise.

"Mira? What is it?" he asked when he calmed down. I showed him Lisanna's diary. To my surprise he just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Come with me Mira. You too Gajeel." Master ordered. Both Gajeel and I were surprised that master knew Gajeel was here.

Gajeel's POV:

"Um…o...k" I replied still in shock. He walked towards the mirror in his office. With a swipe of his hand the mirror became a doorway. He signaled us to follow him, we did as he said.

"Mira, Gajeel…this is the real Lisanna. She is currently in her spiritual form. She came in order to tell you the truth." Master said calmly.

"The Lisanna in your realm is the real Shadow. She trapped me in our home realm. The DRAGON REALM. Where all the dragons are born and raised until the can start their own life!" Lisanna stated.

"Is Metalicana there?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded.

"So is your aunt Ariana Redfox and her husband. I got info that two of your three cousin's already have their memories back. Though of course you won't see them yet because they have some business to take care of on earthland first. I want Mira to come back to the DR while you Gajeel stay here and keep an eye on Shadow with Makarov." Lisanna ordered.

"We don't have to do what you say you know." I growled annoyed.

"If you want an end to the universe then do what you want but me and the others are going to do everything we can in order to save it!" She stated proudly.

"Lisanna…I will come back for I have finally regained my memories!" Mira exclaimed with a smile. (Mira regained her memories while Gajeel and Lisanna were arguing.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Well I hoped you liked the chapter! R&R!


	15. WE ARE FAMILY

_Last time on the Kingdom of Peace:_

 _"O.K let's go remind mom! NOW!"_

 _"Only the Main rulers can find the secret gateway."_

Today on the Kingdom of Peace:

Zeref's POV:

'How….HOW CAN HE BE HERE? HE DOSEN'T REMEMBER A THING ABOUT OUR PAST!' I thought while freaking out. "Emperor there is someone here to see you/" one of the guards stated as they walked into my office.

"Send them in." I replied.

"Yes emperor spirggan." He said and walked out.

~A few minutes later~

I heard the door open, though I already knew who came into my office. "Hello big brother it has been awhile…hasn't it." He stated. I knew he was smirking even though I was looking out of the widow in my office.

"It truly has….Natsu." I said as I turned around to face him.

~Meanwhile in the DR~

Lucy's POV:

"MOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!" I heard three voices exclaim. I turned around just then three kids, a teenager as well as two ten year olds jump on me. It took a while to process what they said but when I finally snapped out of it I freaked out.

"WHAT THE FUDGE! ME?!" I squeaked at the three. They nodded as they got off me, smiling.

"I can see that you don't believe us so I'll prove it to you." The young teenage girl in front of me stated boldly.

~THIS IS WHERE YOU PLAY ''WE ARE FAMILY BY Keke Palmer''~  
"Woah!" I exclaimed as I realized something.  
"You know you kind of look like my friend Natsu." I stated pointing towards the two girl's. They had Pink hair that was a little bit spiky and my eyes. On the other hand the boy had spiky hair like Natsu's except blonde and Natsu's dragon like eyes. The three fell down anime style.  
"My name is Nashi Dragneel the eldest child of King E.N.D & Queen Lucia. Their current name's, because they lost their memories, are Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfillia. These are my younger siblings. Their twins by the way. The oldest of the twins is Hikaru, The blonde boy. And the youngest is Hikari, the pink haired girl!" The tee-Um Nashi exclaimed happily.  
"NANI!" I shouted surprised.  



	16. Half Mystery

_Last time on the Kingdom of Peace:_

 _"Hello big brother it has been awhile…hasn't it."_

 _"It truly has….Natsu."_

 _"MOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!"_

 _"WHAT THE FUDGE! ME?!"_

 _"My name is Nashi Dragneel the eldest child of King E.N.D & Queen Lucia. Their current name's, because they lost their memories, are Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfillia. These are my younger siblings. Their twins by the way. The oldest of the twins is Hikaru, The blonde boy. And the youngest is Hikari, the pink haired girl!"_

Today on the Kingdom of Peace:

E.N.D's POV:

"It truly has…Natsu." I smirked as he started to turn around.

"Let's remind big sis about who we truly are…" I stated evilly.

"First of all she's our half-sister. Same mother and different father. Second of all she's older than you but younger than me!" he ranted. I rolled my eyes and shrugged.

"So what do you say?" I asked while raising my eyebrow.

"Let's do it!" he stated with a smirk.

Erza's POV:

It has been a week since Natsu left to some place unknown. I still remember how I reacted when I found out.

~ _Flashback_ ~

 _"WHAT!" I bellowed as master announced that Natsu has regained a few memories about Igneel that could lead to where he is hidden._

 _"MASTER WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL HIM TO TAKE SOMEONE WITH HIM!?" Gray roared in anger._

 _"Erza, Gray I know you care however this is something he needs to do on his own." Master stated with a glare._

 _"But…" Gray started._

 _"NO BUTS! PUT IT BEHIND YOU AND KEEP DOING WHAT YOU USALLY DO!" Master boomed._

 _"Yes master." We stated as we went back to do the things we usually do._

~Present day~

I sighed. "Hey Erza do you know where Mira is Lisanna asked as she sat across from me.

"Now that you mention itI haven't seen Mira in about five days. Is she sick?" I asked worriedly.

Lisanna shook her head. "She hasn't come home since Thursday." She stated with a frowned.

I growled. "What is going on? Why are so many people from our guild are disappearing?"I stated with a snarl. I heard Lisanna sigh and saw her shrug showing she had no answer to my questions. Just then the guild's doors flew open with a bang.

Then I saw two figure's walk into our guild. "WHO ARE YOU!?" I thundered. I looked closely and saw that one of the two figure is actually…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Well here it is. The new chapter. Hope u enjoyed reading the chapter. R&R!


	17. Brother's, sister, cousin

_Last time on the Kingdom of Peace:_

 _I looked closely and saw that one of the two figure is actually…_

Today on the Kingdom of Peace:

On earthland:

Erza's POV:

I looked closely and saw that one of the two figure is actually…NATSU!

Lisanna's (Shadow's) POV:

'Natsu!? He's back!' I thought excitedly. "WAHHHHHH!NATSU! I MISSED YOU!" I exclaimed happily. I jumped to hug him but he stepped out of the way and said, "I hate you brat." Without any emotion.

"NATSU! THAT IS NO WAY TO TREAT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Erza bellowed. Natsu smirked.

"Then fight me." He stated with glowing red eyes.

"WOULD YOU JUST APOLIGISE!?" Erza roared.

"How 'bout…..NO" He stated and burst into laughter.

"WHY YOU!" Erza exclaimed and equipped into her black night flight armor.

"HHHHAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Erza yelled as she attacked Natsu.

Erza's POV:

'How…how can he keep dodging my attacks?!' I thought in rage.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOUR SO SLOW ERZA!" He exclaimed smirking.

"E.N.D!" Master bellowed and Natsu growled and returned to the side of the other figure.

"Wait…E.N.D!? AS IN THE MASTER OF TARTAROUS!?" Max exclaimed.

"Yep." Natsu stated evilly.

"My older brother and I are here for our half-sister." He stated coldly.

"Mayday! Mayday!  
The ship is slowly sinking  
They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling  
They're all around me,  
Circling like vultures  
They wanna break me and wash away my colors  
Wash away my colors

Take me high and I'll sing  
Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay  
'Kay, Okay, Okay  
We are one in the same  
Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away  
'Way, away, away  
Save me if I become  
My demons

I cannot stop this sickness taking over  
It takes control and drags me into nowhere  
I need your help, I can't fight this forever  
I know you're watching,  
I can feel you out there

Take me high and I'll sing  
Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay  
'Kay, Okay, Okay  
We are one in the same  
Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away  
'Way, away, away  
Save me if I become  
My demons

Take me over the walls below  
Fly forever  
Don't let me go  
I need a savior to heal my pain  
When I become my worst enemy  
The enemy

Take me high and I'll sing  
Oh you make everything okay  
We are one in the same  
Oh you take all of the pain away

Take me high and I'll sing

Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay  
'Kay, Okay, Okay  
We are one in the same  
Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away  
'Way, away, away  
Save me if I become  
My demons

Take me high and I'll sing  
Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay  
'Kay, Okay, Okay  
We are one in the same  
Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away  
'Way, away, away  
Save me if I become  
My demons" The two figure's that I identified were both male sang.

Gajeel's POV:

"AAAAHHHHH!" Erza screamed as she fell to the floor in pain.

'Gajeel…these are your three cousin's. The eldest Zeref, the hooded figure. The middle child Erza, born of the same mother but a different father. And last but not least, the youngest: E.N.D. Etherious Natsu Dragneel!" The real Lisanna exclaimed in my head.

" _[Chorus:]_  
Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars  
Yeah, we'll be counting stars

 _[Verse 1:]_  
I see this life like a swinging vine,  
Swing my heart across the line  
In my face is flashing signs,  
Seek it out and ye shall find.

Old but I'm not that old  
Young but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told

An feel something so right by doing the wrong thing  
An feel something so wrong by doing the right thing

I could lie, couldn't I, couldn't I?  
Every thing that kills me makes me feel alive.

 _[Chorus:]_  
Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars  
Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said no more counting dollars, we'll be-we'll be counting stars

Ye-e-yeah

 _[Verse 2:]_  
I feel her love  
And I feel it burn down this river every time  
Hope is our four-letter word, make that money watch it burn

Old but, I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told

An feel something so wrong by doing the right thing  
I could lie, couldn't I, couldn't I?  
Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly

 _[Chorus:]_  
Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars  
Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said no more counting dollars, we'll be-we'll be counting stars

Oh, take that money watch it burn,  
Sing in the river the lessons I learned  
Take that money watch it burn,  
Sing in the river the lessons I learned  
Take that money watch it burn,  
Sing in the river the lessons I learned  
Take that money watch it burn,  
Sing in the river the lessons I learned

Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

 _[Chorus:]_  
Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars  
Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard  
Said no more counting dollars, we'll be-we'll be counting stars

Take that money watch it burn,  
Sing in the river the lessons I learned  
Take that money watch it burn,  
Sing in the river the lessons I learned  
Take that money watch it burn,  
Sing in the river the lessons I learned  
Take that money watch it burn,  
Sing in the river the lessons I learned" I sang as I approached the two brother's and the sister that was on the ground holding her head. Erza got up, hair covering her eyes.

"Let's go home…" She stated hoarsely. We nodded "TO THE DRAGON REALM!" We exclaimed together as we disappeared into thin air.


	18. Dragneel's & redfox return

_Last time on the Kingdom of Peace:_

 _"Let's go home…" She stated hoarsely. We nodded "TO THE DRAGON REALM!" We exclaimed together as we disappeared into thin air._

Today on the Kingdom of Peace:

?'s POV:

I looked at the projection within the fire crystal. "So they're finally coming back." I mumbled. "I must tell Nashi and the others." I smiled and took out the communication lacrima and dialed four numbers.

Nashi's POV:

"NANI!" Mom shouted surprised. I opened my mouth to answer but just then my lacrima rung, signaling that I had a call. I held up my hand to mom and said, "Hold on, someone's calling me." I answered the lacrima and saw Blare, Fairy, Screw and Hailey.

"What's up?" we all asked Blare at the same time.

"I have some great news from the Fire crystal." She stated happily.

"Ok then…What is it?" Fairy asked, it looked like she was on Tenrou Island relaxing.

"E.N.D, Gajeel, Zeref, and Erza are returning to the dragon realm." She stated happily.

"Wait…ZEREF IS COMING TO THIS RELAM!? WE MUST PREPARE FOR WAR!" Draco roared. I transformed into my fallen angel form, which consisted of my mother's hair and my father's eyes as well as a black. I glared at Draco and punched him so hard, that I accidentally knocked him out. "DRACO!" Mom exclaimed worriedly.

"Don't worry he's fine." Hikaru stated with his hands behind his hair. Mom gulped and nodded. I took the communication lacrima form Hikari (She gave Hikari the Lacrima when she transformed).

"We're on our way to the portal right now." I said smirking.

"And Mom is coming with us." I stated, Mom gulped and looked at me fearful. All three of us transformed into our dragon forms.

~Time skip~

Lucy's POV:

We arrived at the plain where I was when I was first introduced to the realm. Suddenly there was a bright light & four figures fell right in front of me. Those four figures are…

ZEREF, GAJEEL, ERZA AND NATSU!Lisanna's POV:

Hey, Mira-nee?" I asked her. "Yes, Lisanna." She replied…

"You know Laxus-nii has his memories back, right?" I asked tilting my head. She froze. "NANI!" She cried. I laughed nervously.

Hailey's POV:

"For the first time in forever, I finally get to see dad!" I squealed. I flew faster and finally got to the portal plain.

"YO NASHI!" I exclaimed as I transformed back into my human form. My long spiky dark blue hair was floating in the wind. My red eyes gleamed in happiness.

"Gihi! You've grown squirt." Dad stated proudly. Tears gleamed in my eyes.

"DADDY!" I exclaimed.

"Yo old man!" Screw said walking towards us. His short black hair was as spiky as ever while his dark brown eyes were just like moms. We hugged each other.

No one's POV:

"Hiya mom!" Blare exclaimed as she appeared.

"Dad! Good to see you again!" Fairy stated as she hugged her father.

"POPS!" Nashi and the twin's exclaimed as they jumped on Natsu. Everyone smiled and laughed finally having their families reunited.

Well almost.


	19. Sadness and Pain

_Last time on the Kingdom of Peace:_

 _Everyone smiled and laughed finally having their families reunited._

 _Well almost everyone. Lucy stood on the sidelines more confused than ever!_

Today on the Kingdom of Peace:

Lucy's POV:

'The hell's going on here!?' I thought confused.

"Luce…" I heard a familiar voice say. That voice…the voice that belonged to my best friend. The voice that belonged to the one person I trusted the most who started to ignore me as soon as the fake Lisanna came home. Tears gleamed in my eyes as I felt a pair of warm arms slide around my waist. The tears slipped down my face as I started to sob.

"Natsu…" I whimpered as I continued to sob.

Natsu's POV:

"Natsu…" she whimpered and continued to cry.

"I'm so sorry. I love you Lucy, more than you can ever know." I stated with love. I kissed her head and turned her around so I could comfort her.

"It hurt so much… I loved you so much but you kept ignoring me!" she cried on to my chest.

Nashi's POV:

"It hurt so much… I loved you so much but you kept ignoring me!" Mom cried on to my father's chest. My father kept apologizing to her and at the same time comforting her.

"Nashi…Is mom ever going to remember us?" Hikaru asked sadly. I smiled, "Of course she is! We're her children after all!" Hikaru nodded and started to smile. He ran off towards Hikari who was running to our parents. I felt bad for him, he and Hikari were the closest to mom out of the three of us.

"Nashi?" Fairy asked as she approached me.

"What is it Fairy?" I asked.

"Remember the spell I fixed?" she asked me.

"Yes" was my single reply.

"Well that spell was a memory returning spell. It worked on uncle Laxus and aunt Laki, who now remember us." She told me smiling.

"Wait…That means…" I said. She nodded.

"I can unblock your mother's memories!" she exclaimed joyfully.

"Please do it!" I begged her. She giggled and nodded. "EVERYONE!" she called. Everyone stared at her confused.

Gajeel's POV:

"EVERYONE!" Fairy called to us. We stared at her confused.

"I HAVE PERFECTED MY MOTHER'S MEMORY SPELL! THERE FORE I CAN RETURN AUNT LUCIA'S MEMORIS COMPLETELY!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone exclaimed. Well, everyone except Lucy who was once again left in the dark.

Fairy started to walk towards Lucy. The rest of us surrounded Lucy in a circle. That was when Fairy started reciting the spell.

Lucy's POV:

"O River of the fairies shining so bright give me the power to give my Aunt her memories back! Memory restore 100%!" The girl in front of me chanted. Just then, pain started to explode in my head. Suddenly, a million picture's swarmed my mind. I fell to my knee's screaming in pain. I heard people calling out to me as black dot's started to appear and just before I blacked out I screamed one single name.

"E.N.D!"


	20. Waterlock

_Last time on the Kingdom of Peace:_

 _"E.N.D!"_

Today on the Kingdom of Peace:

"Lucia...remember..." a voice stated in my mind. Just then pictures started running through my head. "W-What is this?!" I exclaimed. The pictures disappeared and in their place a white heart-shaped prison with chains as well as a lock. Out of nowhere a black key appeared, opening the prison doors. Unexpectedly the dark black void became as white as a white swans wings. Then I saw a figure walk out of the prison. "Ah finally free!" It stated happily.

~Meanwhile at the same time of the reunion~

Winter's POV:

'Nashi said that my father is still in Fairy Tail, without his memories as well as my mom.' I thought. 'Hmm...lets join the guild without telling them the truth.' I told my sister through our mind link. 'Fine but we need to use fake names and identities.' Was her reply. 'Alright, I'll be Shui Waterlock. What about you?' I asked. 'I'll be Lumi Waterlock.' She responded. 'OK let's go!' we exclaimed in unison.

Aysu's POV:

As we were walking towards the guild I realized that we changed our identities but not the way we look. "Winter we need to change the way we look." I told him. He nodded. I used my powers to change hair color from white to blue. I turned towards Winter and saw that he to changed his hair color to blue. We resumed our walk to the guild.

~Time skip: At the guild~

"Well, we're here." I stated. Winter opened the doors and we walked in. "What the hell?! Where did they disappear to?!" A black haired man exclaimed. "Gray! Calm down! We'll find them!" A white haired girl respond. "Gray-sama...It'll be okay." A blunett said as she comforted the black haired male say. "Um...Hi?" Winter said. All eyes turned to us. "Oh, hello who might you be?" Master Makarov greeted us. "I'm Shui Waterlock and this is my older sister Lumi Waterlock. We want to join the guild." My brother told him. "Alright. Mira bring the stamper." He told a long white haired girl. "Yes master." She replied. Once Makarov had the Stamper he asked us this, "Where do you want your marks?" I pointed to my left thigh while Winter pointed to the left part of his chest.

Sorry for the wait! Here is the new chapter! Please R&R!


	21. Authors Note 2

Hey Minna!  
Sorry for not updating so long. I was sick for a week and I also traveled to America for a week. I have a bunch of school projects that I need to finish so it's hard to find time to write. I also have writers block. However I am currently working on the next chapter of the story. I'm sorry you'll have to be patient a bit longer because I have a school trip in a few days and two major tests coming up. It's gonna be harder to update but I'll try my best!  
Sayonara,  
Minna


	22. Reunited

_Last time on the Kingdom of Peace:_

 _The pictures disappeared and in their place a white heart-shaped prison with chains as well as a lock. Out of nowhere a black key appeared, opening the prison doors. Unexpectedly the dark black void became as white as a white swans wing. Then I saw a figure walk out of the prison. "Ah finally free!" It stated happily._

Today on the Kingdom of Peace:

Lucy's POV:

"W-Who are you?" I asked the figure. "I am you!" the figure exclaimed. My eyes widened. I saw her, an angel with wings as white as snow and beautiful white hair. "W-what?!" I exclaimed. "Listen I will show you my, well our, memories. Please once you wake up, go defeat shadow. She was always jealous of our relationship with E.N.D." She told me softly. She brought out a book, and on the book were the letters L.D.D.

"What do those letter's stand for?" I asked nervously. She smiled. "These letters stand for Lucia Dragonheart Dragneel, our true name. My eyes widened. "T-that m-means…" I started. "Exactly, E.N.D, Etherious Natsu Dragneel is our husband." She replied. She raised the book and said, "And this is the book that contains our memories." Then she started opening the book.

E.N.D's POV:

I looked at her peaceful face as she was sleeping. I smiled. "Dad?" I heard a young voice ask. I turned towards her. "Yes Kari." I replied softly. "Is mom going to wake up? Is she going to remember us? Me?" Hikari asked. "I am 100% sure that she will. So don't worry, Kari honey." I told her gently as I hugged her.

"Your Father's right Hikari, I will never forget you." Our eyes widened. "MOM!" Hikari exclaimed as she jumped out of my arms. I turned around and Lucia awake and smiling. "Lucia…" I whispered. "E.N.D, I missed you." She stated smiling. My eyes started to water and I smiled bigger than I ever did before. "I love you." I said as I gave her a kiss.

"I'll go call Nashi and Hikaru. K?" I asked. She nodded and smiled at Hikari, who kept telling of some of the things that happened to her and the others over the years.

~Time skip~

I walked into the kitchen to get some food before searching for the kids, and saw Nashi and Hikaru gobbling up their lunch. I chuckled. "You may want to finish your food faster cause your moms awake." I said smirking. They froze. They looked at me then back at their food then they looked at each other. "MOM!" they exclaimed racing out of the kitchen. I burst out laughing as I walked back to the infirmary.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it is a bit short. Please R,V&R!


	23. They knew?

_Last time on the Kingdom of Peace:_

" _Your Father's right Hikari, I will never forget you."_

" _E.N.D, I missed you."_

" _You may want to finish your food faster because your moms awake."_

Today on the Kingdom of Peace:

Nashi's POV:

Tears were spilling out of my eyes as my and the twins hugged mom. I heard dad come into the room, laughing joyfully. "Come join us, Honey." I heard mom tell dad. In a split second, I could feel dad joining our hug.

Fairy's POV: (When Lucia went unconcise)

"E. !" I heard Aunt Lucia scream as she fell unconcise. I cringed. 'Damn, she can yell' I though in pain while holding my ears. "Fairy, bring your father to the Kouki palace." I heard mom tell me in my head. "Ok. Wait…YOU KNEW ABOUT US THE ENTIRE TIME!?" I telepathically exclaimed at her. She started to laugh.

"Me and your grandparent's from both sides were the only ones that did!" she exclaimed. "Then why didn't you come to set us free?" I asked meekly. "We didn't come because you needed to grow up and know how to deal with things when were not there." She stated softly. I smiled, "I'll meet you at home." I told her happily.

"Hey dad?" I asked as I walked closer to him. "Yes, princess?" He replied. I ran to him and hugged him. I felt him hug me back and I smiled. I lifted my head from his chest, "Mom wants us to come to Kouki palace, now." I told him happily. "Ok, then let's go!" he stated happily.

Lily's POV:

 _[Natsu:]_  
I am a lion and I want to be free  
Do you see a lion when you look inside of me?  
Outside the window just to watch you as you sleep  
Cause I am a lion born from things you cannot be  
How can I sleep at night, there's a war inside my head?  
I found a lion hidden right beneath my bed  
I will not hide myself from the tears that you have shed  
Cause I am a lion and you are dead

 _[Zeref:]_  
Here's a story of everything we'll ever be  
You can hide but some of us can never leave  
And if you go I don't need those little things  
They remind me of all our little dreams  
Can you hear the words, all I can say?  
We can watch the world even if they walk away  
Forget about tomorrow, tomorrow is today  
You were born a lion and a lion you will stay

 _[Chorus: Natsu]_  
I am a lion and I want to be free  
Do you see a lion when you look inside of me?  
Outside the window just to watch you as you sleep  
Cause I am a lion born from things you cannot be

 _[Zeref:]_  
Remember an army, of all those little kids  
Living life like they only get a little bit  
It's hard to fight when you're born in the middle and  
I'd rather die, won't watch you giving in  
I'm sorry daughter but your father's not the same  
I can look into your eyes and I'll swear that I will change  
But tomorrow is tomorrow so forgive me if I stay  
You can hide beneath the covers while I hide behind the pain  
After all, only so much we can say  
Words can lose their meaning, once you walk away  
Promise that you'll love me, watch me as I fade  
I'll give you all those things that these liars never gave  
The hands on the clock, and the things we cannot change  
Tear it all to pieces, and take back what I made  
If there's one thing I'd keep, it's you that I would save  
Cause I am just a lion and a lion I will stay

 _[Chorus: Natsu]_  
I am a lion and I want to be free  
Do you see a lion when you look inside of me?  
Outside the window just to watch you as you sleep  
Cause I am a lion born from things you cannot be

 _[Zeref:]_  
Hey!  
I never meant to let go  
All I want and you're all I ever wanna know  
Can't hide in the attic of a pretty home, of a pretty home, of a pretty home  
Hey!  
I never meant to let go  
All I want and you're all I ever wanna know  
Can't hide in the attic of a pretty home, of a pretty home, of a pretty home  
Hey!

 _[Chorus: Natsu]_  
I am a lion and I want to be free  
Do you see a lion when you look inside of me?  
Outside the window just to watch you as you sleep  
Cause I am a lion born from things you cannot be

(Real artist of the song "lion" is Hollywood undead.)

I could not get the song out of my head. 'Why did they sing that song?' I thought to myself. I have a feeling that they knew that shadow was going to attack us. However, if they did know why did they not tell us. "UGHHHHH!" I screamed. It was just so confusing. I sighed and paused the music & video lacrima that the song was playing on.

Hello, it's me  
I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet  
To go over everything  
They say that time's supposed to heal ya  
But I ain't done much healing

Hello, can you hear me?  
I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be  
When we were younger and free  
I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet3

There's such a difference between us  
And a million miles

Hello from the other side  
I must've called a thousand times  
To tell you I'm sorry  
For everything that I've done  
But when I call you never

Hello from the outside  
At least I can say that I've tried  
To tell you I'm sorry  
For breaking your heart  
But it don't matter, it clearly  
Doesn't tear you apart anymore1

Hello, how are you?  
It's so typical of me to talk about myself, I'm sorry  
I hope that you're well  
Did you ever make it out of that town  
Where nothing ever happened?

It's no secret  
That the both of us  
Are running out of time

So hello from the other side (other side)  
I must've called a thousand times (thousand times)  
To tell you I'm sorry  
For everything that I've done  
But when I call you never  
Seem to be home

Hello from the outside (outside)  
At least I can say that I've tried (I've tried)  
To tell you I'm sorry  
For breaking your heart  
But it don't matter, it clearly  
Doesn't tear you apart anymore

Oh, anymore  
Oh, anymore  
Oh, anymore  
Anymore

Hello from the other side (other side)  
I must've called a thousand times (thousand times)  
To tell you I'm sorry  
For everything that I've done  
But when I call you never  
Seem to be home

Hello from the outside (outside)  
At least I can say that I've tried (I've tried)  
To tell you I'm sorry  
For breaking your heart  
But it don't matter, it clearly  
Doesn't tear you apart anymore

I smiled, my dear Zeref your finally coming home. 


	24. Kasumi

_Last time on the Kingdom of Peace:_

 _I smiled, my dear Zeref you're finally coming home._

Today on the Kingdom of Peace:

Winter's POV:

Alone again,  
Haunted by all your shadows and memories.  
Coldest rain hides emotions that are pouring from me to you.  
Crazy again, forced to face all truth and exist, and exist.

All you had to say was you want me to leave this life, leave this life.  
All you had to say was you want me to leave this life, leave this life,  
and I'd be gone.

The torturing that I put myself through within won't end.  
Dying within,  
Cracking up, breaking down, down to nothing

All you had to say was you want me to leave this life, leave this life  
All you had to say was you want me to leave this life, leave this life,  
and I'd be GONE!

oh, oh, oh,  
I carry on alone, and knowing that my dignity is strong  
If I cast it all away, you'd still be mine today,  
But inside I'd be hollow.

All you had to say was you want me to leave this life, leave this life.  
All you had to say was you want me to leave this life, leave this life.  
And I'd be gone.

Then you walked away, with nothing more to say,  
I've never felt this helpless, this helpless before.  
You couldn't carry on.  
I guess you had enough.  
You made your choice,  
You made your choice, and now you fade away.  
The Coldest Rain  
hides emotions that are pouring from me to you.

I sang softly as I was strumming the guitar in the apartment sis got for us. "Winter, Nashi just contacted me." I snapped my head to her as soon as she said my wife's name. "What happened? Is she alright?" I asked worried. She gave me the fire crystal, "She wants you to call her." She told me. I quickly toke the crystal and punched in her numbers. RING RING RI- "Hey hon." Nashi said lovingly as she answered. "Hey Nash, what's wrong?" I asked worried. She giggled. "Mom! Dad! Winter's on the Fire crystal!" She exclaimed. "Wait! Your mom and dad remember?" I asked her surprised.

"Hello, Winter. I hope you've been taking good care of Nashi while we were gone." Lucia stated with a smile. Aysu and I stood there gawking. "Hey there, Ice princesses son. Nashi is mine!" E.N.D stated as he took the lacrima. "Dad!" I heard Nashi whine in the background. "Hey, Winter." The twins said as they stole the lacrima from their father. "Any who," Nashi said as she took the lacrima from the twins. "Do you know where Kasumi is?" She asked. Suddenly I got worried. "No." I said simply in worry. "Nashi… Where could she be?" I asked. I saw Nashi look at me in fear, "I don't know." She stated.

"I'll check here and call you if she is here. You check every nook and cranny where you are. Ok?" I told her. She nodded and disconnected. "Come on sis, let's go find my daughter." I said. We checked everywhere in the apartment but she was there but she wasn't. "Maybe she followed us to the guild." Aysu told me. "Then let's go to the guild.

Kasumi's POV:

I stood in the middle of the building as people kept staring at me. "Who are you?" A girl with brown hair asked. "Kasumi Dragneel Frostbite." I said with tears in my eyes. Her eyes widened. In fact, the eyes of everyone in the building widened. "EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!" They screamed. "WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" I cried as tears ran down my face. Suddenly I heard the doors behind burst open. "KASUMI!" I heard daddy say. "DADDY!" I cried as I ran to my father who immediately picked me up. "ssssshhhhh." He calmed me down while rocking me.

Winters POV:

"SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER?" The entire guild scream. I nodded as I heard Kasumi clam down and go to sleep. "But how is that possible she said her last name was Dragneel-Frostbite. Your last name is Waterlock." Gray stated. I looked at Aysu. She sighed and nodded. "In this dimension our real last name isn't Waterlock. It is Fullbuster." I said. "However, in the Dragon realm our last name is Frostbite." Aysu continued. Gray looked horrified. "T-that means t-that y-you are m-my c-ch-childr-ren." Gray stuttered. We nodded. "I am Aysu Frostbite, Eldest daughter of King Gray of the Icy water dragons And Princess Juvia Waterlock of the strongest mermaid kingdom." Aysu introduced herself as she transformed back into her real form. "I am Winter Frostbite, Youngest son of King Gray and Princess Juvia." I said. Juvia cheered with hearts in her eyes as she clung to Gray. However, the horrified look on Grays face never left. "Oh, right." I said as I took out the fire crystal. I dialed in Nashis digits and called her.

"Winter? Did you find her?" Nashi asked panicking. "Yea, she seemed to have followed me here." I said as I showed her to Nashi. Nashi released a breath of relief. "So that's my daughter in law?" Juvia asked me happily. I nodded. "Hi, Nashi dear!" She exclaimed as I turned the crystal towards her. "YO, ice princess!" E.N.D exclaimed through the crystal. "NATSU!" everyone exclaimed. "Fire freak where are you?" Gray growled. "In my kingdom snowflake!" He replied. I felt Kasumi squirm. "Grandpa?" She asked as she took the crystal from my hand. "Yes, Darling." He said. "Listen honey, go to my guild. They will bring you back home. Alright?" He asked. She nodded, "Grandpa, I want to stay with daddy for the night. Ok?" She asked. He chuckled. "Alright, see you tomorrow love." He said as he ended the call.

 __I hope you liked today's chapter! Please Rate and Review.


	25. Kidnapped

_Last time on the Kingdom of Peace:_

" _ **Listen honey, go to my guild. They will bring you back home. Alright?" He asked. She nodded, "Grandpa, I want to stay with daddy for the night. Ok?" She asked. He chuckled. "Alright, see you tomorrow love." He said as he ended the call.**_

Today on the Kingdom of Peace:

Third POV:

"Wait a minute…FLAME-BRAIN, YOU HAVE A KINGDOM!?" Gray exclaimed as he took the lacrima for Kasumi. "Surprising, right ice princess." E.N.D cackled. "Wait, Natsu-san why do you have black hair? And why would you tell Kasumi to come to Fairy Tail if she's already here?" Juvia asked. "Give me that." A feminine voice said, as the lacrima that Natsu was holding was taken from him. "Hi Minna!" A girl with black and white hair and silver eyes exclaimed. "Who are you?" Cana asked. "Oh, right I look different in my DR form. Just a minute." She said. A bright light shined from the lacrima. When the light faded, the guild saw a face they have not seen in a while. "LUCY!" They exclaimed happily.

"Yea it's me! Now can you give the lacrima back to Kasumi, please?" She asked them politely. "Kasumi, don't listen to your grandfather. Please stay with your father." Lucy told her soothingly. "Your mother will be arriving in a few minutes to pick you up." She told her. Kasumi nodded with a smile. "Bye-bye Grandma, Grandpa!" Kasumi exclaimed as the she ended the call.

"Wait Flame-brain has a kid with Lucy!?" Gray exclaimed. Winter nodded. "KASUMI!" A pink haired girl exclaimed as she took Kasumi from Winters arms and hugged her as if she would disappear if she let go. "Nashi-chan!" Juvia exclaimed she saw the girl. "Mommy!" Kasumi exclaimed happily, as she hugged her mom. "Nashi." Winter stated as he kissed her temple. Nashi kissed his Cheek.

"So your Natsu and Lucy's daughter?" Cana asked. "Yep." She said simply. "Well now that I think about it she does look a lot like the both of them." Levy stated thoughtfully. "Now, Kasumi. Next, tell both your father and me where you are going. You know it's dangerous for you to travel through dimensions alone." Nashi scolded her daughter. Kasumi looked down guilty and nodded. Nashi kissed her forehead and rested her head down on Winters shoulder.

"Winter can we go home now?" Nashi asked him. He sighed and nodded. "Aysu are you coming back home or do I have to take care of your kingdom as well?" Winter asked his sister. "I am going to stay here and try to bring back everyone." She told him. "Alright then I guess this goodbye for now." He said as his small family disappeared in flames. Gray's eye twitched as he stood there staring horrified at his eldest child. "I'm just going to go lie down back in my apartment." He told the rest. "Wait, Fa-I mean Gray, can I talk to you and Mo-I mean Juvia, please. Privately." Aysu asked them. Juvia smiled, nodded, and started dragging Gray outside the guildhall. When they were outside Aysu told them to meet her in the forest near Natsu and Happy's house.

In the forest near Natsu's old home:

Aysu's POV:

"Okay, now that we are far away from the guild, I have something important I need to talk to you about." I told my parents. Dad tched and looked away. Meanwhile Juvia nodded seriously. I took a deep breath. "You know Lisanna Strauss. Right?" I asked them. The name instantly got their full attention. "Well, the Lisanna you know right now isn't the real Lisanna. In fact her real name is Shadow and she is set on killing Lucy and her kids in order to be with E.N.D." I told them. "Wait, but why would she want Lucy if Lucy is with Natsu not E.N.D?" Juvia asked worriedly. Gray clenched his fists in anger. "Natsu is E.N.D, isn't he?" Gray asked. I looked down and nodded. Juvia gasped. "Natsu isn't E.N.D!" Happy exclaimed as he popped out of the trees where he was eavesdropping on them.

Happy's POV:

As soon as I heard those words come out of their mouths, I was seething in rage. "Natsu isn't E.N.D!" I cried as I flew out of the trees that I was hiding in. Turned around and flew away. Suddenly I bumped into someone's chest. "Lisanna!" I exclaimed. "You're back from your job!' I exclaimed still crying. She frowned. "Of course I am. I told you I was going on a job to clear my head. But why are you crying." She asked me. I started to explain to her what had happened ever since she left on her job. "I mean, can you believe her. Accusing you of being Shadow and accusing Natsu of being E.N.D!" I ranted, sniffling.

"You know too much now. It is time to move on to plan B." Lisanna stated darkly. "W-what do you mean Lisanna?" I asked her backing up. She started to chuckle, which a few seconds later, turned into a dark laugh. "My name isn't Lisanna, you stupid cat." Sha cackled. "My name is Shadow, and I'm going to use you as bait to lure E.N.D and Lucia out into the open." She cackled.

Third POV:

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Happy screamed as he and Shadow disappeared.

Thank you for reading! Please R&R!


	26. Fault

_Last time on the Kingdom of Peace:_

" _My name is Shadow, and I'm going to use you as bait to lure E.N.D and Lucia out into the open." She cackled._

 _Third POV:_

" _NOOOOOOOOO!" Happy screamed as he and Shadow disappeared._

Today on the Kingdom of Peace:

Aysu's POV:

"Oh no. If he tells Shadow about this she might use him as bait!" I realized. "Come on!" I said as I looked at my parents. "We have to find Happy before Shadow does!" I yelled to them. They nodded and we took off running in the direction Happy flew. As we skidded to a stop in front of Natsu and Happy's home, I saw something. A note on the ground. 'So my precious E.N.D has returned! As well as that b**** Lucia. Give me E.N.D or your precious cat dies.' I stuttered as I read the note. "No, I wasn't able to stop her. It's my entire fault." I cried as I fell to my knees.

Juvia's POV:

As soon as Aysu – chan started crying something snapped in me and my mind was flooded with memories from my true past. I kneeled down in front of her and hugged her. "It's not your fault, Moon drop." I told my daughter lovingly. She gasped and looked up to me. "That name." She whispered. Tears gathered in her eyes. "You remember. Mom, you remembered!" She cried happily, I nodded and kissed her forehead.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Gray asked creeped out. "Right, you still don't remember." I said. "What?" He said as he took a step back. "Here." I said as I gave him a crystal snowflake. He looked at me questionably and took the snowflake. However, as soon as he touch it every memory of our true lives were unblocked. "Juvia, Aysu." He said. "I'm glad I remember everything about our family now." He stated as he hugged us. We smiled.

Aysu's POV:

"But what about Happy?" I asked. Dad patted my head. "We'll find him. Don't worry." He told me. I nodded. "I better tell Winter about this." I said as I took out my fire crystal. They nodded.

In a dark cave far away from Magnolia:

Shadows POV:

"Damn! Lucia ruined my plan once again! "I swear I will kill her!" I screamed. "Where am I?" I heard the stupid cat say as woke up. 'I forgot to gag him!' I thought. "If you don't want me to gag you, you'll be quiet." I glared. I smirked as he started crying silently. I punched the wall in my hotel room. "Soon enough I'll have E.N.D to myself and Lucia will die. Their children will die." I cackled.

Aysu's POV:

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Happy screamed as he and Shadow disappeared. "Shit, I'm too late!" I cursed. I pulled out a Fire crystal and dialed Nashi's number. "Oh, Hey Aysu!" She exclaimed happily. "THIS IS NO TIME TO BE HAPPY! SHADOW HAS CAPUTERED HAPPY AND IS HOLDING HIM HOSTAGE!" I screamed. Nashi's hair shadowed her face. Fire surrounded her. I could tell she was beyond anger. "There is more," I told her as I calmed down. "I think she's going to use him to lure your parents to her. You know how she is obsessed with your father. Moreover, how she despises your mother." I told her. By now, she was growling in pure rage. The fire crystal broke in to dust.

I quickly mind linked my brother. 'Winter calm down Nashi! She's rampaging.' I screamed into his mind. 'What the hell did you do to get her this mad? OW! SHE JUST FLIPPED ME!' he yelled. 'Just clam her down! I'll tell you later I need to go warn the guild!' I yelled back and ended the link.

 **Sorry for short chapter. I have absolutely no idea what wright for the rest of this chapter. I hope you like the chapter. R &R.**


	27. Start of the war

_Last time on the Kingdom of Peace:_

 _Happy has been captured by Shadow, Nashi is seething in pure rage, and the war is drawing closer._

 _Who will win and how will lose!?_

Today on the Kingdom of Peace:

Lucia's POV:

"OW!" I heard my son in law exclaim. I raised my eyebrow as I exited me and END's bedroom. "What is it this ti…" I trailed off as I saw Winter trying to get Nashi to calm down. "What happened?" I exclaimed worry evident on my face. 'I have never seen my daughter this angry.' I thought, worriedly. "Aysu told her something!" Winter told me and gasped in pain when Nashi elbowed him in the chest. "I have the weirdest family!" I exclaimed throwing my hands in the air as I walked back to my room.

On earthland:

Third POV:

White….was all that he saw. Trapped in endless world of white. **_'Tetsuya'_** a voice echoed through the blankness. Suddenly, everything turned to fire. **_'Look over the flames'_** the voice echoed again. A man appeared and did as he heard. On the other side of the flames was a woman and two little boys. **_"Arianna…"_** the man's voice echoed. **_"I miss you, but all of you are dead. There is no way to bring you back."_** He whispered. **_'I am dead, they are not.'_** The woman's voice echoed as the boys disappeared. **_"W-What? My sons….They are alive?"_** the man asked in disbelief. **_'You already found them. Help them. A war is heading their way.'_** Her voice continued to echo as she started to fade. **_"Wait! Help me out of this darkness please!"_** he screamed for her as she faded. **_'I love you; I will always be with you. As my final wish save our sons and your step-daughter.'_** She requested as she finally faded into oblivion. **_'Arianna…Zeref…Natsu…Erza. I will fight the darkness inside me and save you."_** The man promised as the white surrounding him turned black.

Natsu's POV:

'BOOM' the sound echoed through the room as Luce slammed the door shut up. She walked to our bed and feel on it, frustrated. I got up from my desk and walked over to her. "Hey what's wrong?" I asked. "I have the weirdest family. Oh, and you might want to go calm down Nashi before she burns the place down." She grunted. I laughed. "Alright, I'm going to deal with our raging daughter." I told her. I saw her smirk as I walked out the room.

"LET ME GO! I WILL CAST A CURSE ON YOU IF YOU DON'T!" I heard my hatchling scream. I immediately tensed and ran towards the sound. "WHAT'S WRONG!" I yelled as I ran into the room. I froze in my tracks as I saw my hatchlings behavior. "DAD! SHADOW HAS KIDDNAPED HAPPY!" Nashi screamed in Winter's hold. "What?" I whispered lividly.

Nashi's POV:

I immediately calmed down when I heard dads tone of voice. "I'M GONNA' KILL THAT STUPID WITCH!" He roared as fire erupted around him. "NASHI! Organize the army we're going into war!" My dad bellowed as he stormed out of the room. I looked to Winter and burst out laughing. "What happened to you!" I managed to choke out through my laughing. He growled. "You did! _I swear you need to control your anger better_." he whispered the last part, annoyed. "Did you say something?" I looked at him evilly. "I SAID NOTHING!" He squeaked and ran away. I growled and went to organize the army.

Natsu's POV:

I stormed into Lucia and my bedroom. I went in and slammed the door. "AHHHH!" Lucia screamed as she fell of the bed. However, even that couldn't get me to smile right now. "Get up, we're going into war." I told her as I went get my armor. "What? Why?" Lucia asked as she got off the floor. I ignored her as I put on my armor. I heard her growl. "Hey! Don't ignore me!" She scolded. "Just put on your armor!" I commanded with a menacing look. "Look here, Mister! I won't put on the armor until you tell me who we're fighting and why!" She yelled at me. "We're fighting Shadow because she has Happy." I grunted. "Alright, than let's form a plan, we can't just charge in without a plan." She said as she put on her armor. I nodded and reached for my helmet. "Let's go!" I told her when we finished getting ready.

Zeref's POV:

"Uncle? What's wrong?" I heard Hikaru ask as he passed by. "I feel a great darkness growing somewhere on earthland. "Yea, I feel it as well." He sighed. "I just don't understand why so many beings crave war. It's despicable." He told me. "BIG BROTHER! UNCLE!" Hikari screamed as she approached us. "Hikari? What's wrong?" I asked my younger twin. "Father has declared war on shadow because she kidnapped Happy!" She exclaimed. "So we were right…there IS a darkness approaching." I said. "What are we going to do?" I asked my uncle. "Protect those close to our hearts." Uncle replied.

Lucia's POV:

A war I nearing,

One that can doom this kingdom,

Like it did so many years ago,

Nevertheless, I will do my best,

To protect those I love,

I am not alone,

I will be brave,

I will overcome the darkness,

And if I perish,

Then I will be reborn,

Somewhere were peace prevails,

The limits I put on my magic,

Are no more,

And the story that started so long ago,

Will reach the end,

Love will overcome the lust for power!

 **Hello minna! Sorry for the long wait, but here is another chapter! I hope you liked it! Please Rate, Review, and Vote!**


	28. Max and Maxine

_Last time on the Kingdom of Peace:_

" _We're fighting Shadow because she has Happy."_

 _Love will overcome the lust for power!_

Today on the Kingdom of Peace:

Maxine's POV:

"Mom?" I asked as we were walking through our courtyard. Currently, we were back home in the kingdom of sand. "Yes." She replied. "E.N.D told me to get recruits from earthland. Do you want to come help?" I asked her. "Sorry, Max, but I have to stay here and help build a plan to take down shadow. You'll have to go by yourself." She told me. I groaned and nodded. "Now go do what you have to do, you lazy dragon." She giggled. "Bye mom!" I yelled as I transported myself.

In earthland:

The Fairy Tail guild:

I grunted as I fell face first into the dirt. "I need to work on my teleporting." I mumbled to myself. "Well, at least it got me here." I said to myself as I looked at the sign. Just then, Aysu came through the door. "Maxine? What are you doing here?" She asked me.

At the same time:

Aysu's POV:

I sighed as I sat next to the bar in the guildhall. "What's wrong?" Kianna asked me as she washed a cup. "I can't believe that she got to him before me. I could have saved him, but I froze." I mumbled. Kianna looked at me confused. "Who are you talking about?" she asked. A familiar smell came to my nose. "Maxine?" I mumbled confused. "Who?" Kianna asked. I got up and rushed to the doors. I opened them and looked outside. "Maxine? What are you doing here?" I asked her as I helped her off the ground. "Oh, Aysu. E.N.D has declared war on Shadow." She told me calmly. "Oh my god!" I exclaimed. "Yea, he sent me to gather more people." She said. "Well come on then." I told her as we walked into the guild.

In the guild:

"Kianna!" I called her as me and Maxine entered the guild. "Um, Aysu, why are they looking at me suspiciously?" Maxine asked. "Oh, don't worry, their just on edge with the war coming around." I told her. I reached the bar and asked, "Kianna is the master here?" "Yes he's upstairs." She replied. "Aysu who is that next to you?" She asked nervously. "This is Maxine, a childhood friend of mine." I told her. "Come on Maxi." I said as I dragged her to the master's office.

Makarov's POV:

"Master? Can I come in?" I heard someone ask. "Of course." I replied. "Maxine? What are you doing here?" I asked as Aysu closed the door with Maxine beside her. "E.N.D has declared war on Shadow. He needs me to recruit more people. He doesn't want a repeat of the last timed we faced her." She told me. I sighed and nodded. "Go get your father then. Return his memories." I told her. She nodded and both girls walked out of the room.

Third POV:

The girls walked out of Master Makarov's office and onto the stage in the guildhall. "Minna! Can we have your attention?" Aysu asked loudly. The fighting guild members ignored her. "Mom, can you help me? Please?" Aysu asked Juvia. Juvia was about to reply when a chair came hurling towards her head. The fighting guild remained oblivious to a dark aura growing around her. "Who, in the name of Mavis, threw that?" She growled lowly but no one heard her. The fighting continued as Juvia passed through them to the core of the brawl. "GRAY!" Juvia growled. Gray froze and turned around. "Y-Yes mam?" He asked as sweat poured off him like a waterfall. Juvia was so pissed off that she didn't even reply and just dragged him to the stage by his ear. "SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" She bellowed, loudly. "Now that I have your attention, Aysu needs to tell you something." She said and walked off the stage while dragging Gray.

"Alright, um there has been a declaration for war against Shadow by the King of Hell, E.N.D." She told them. Gray snapped back into reality by the name. "Why would Natsu declare war against Shadow?" he asked calmly. "Two reasons. 1. Shadow has kidnapped Happy. In addition, 2. He doesn't want a repeat of what happened last time he battled her." She told him. "Would you mind sharing with us what happened last time you fought her?" Max asked.

"It was about 26 years ago. Shadow attacked the inhabitants of the dragon realm for a reason that I do not know. However, the devastation she caused was horrible. So horrible that some of the inhabitants needed to leave. The two who toke the most damage where E.N.D and Lucia. You know them as Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfillia. From what I know, the children were locked away by Shadow so they would not interfere. I honestly don't know that much about what happened back then even though I was 22 years old back then. If you want to know the full story you will have to talk to the royal family." She told them.

"Fine, by the way whose the kid next to you?" Max asked. "Juvia must say that she's curious as well." Juvia said. "Oh right, this is Maxine. Maxine and I are two of the many children that were locked away by Shadow. She's the daughter of Laki Dreyer, or Laki Olittea as you know her. Laki is the younger sister of Laxus Dreyer. Her father is Max Alors." Aysu said, smiling. "NANI!" the guild screamed. Maxine walked off the stage towards her father. "Hey daddy, it has been a while hasn't it?" She asked. Max turned white and fainted. "YOU'RE HIS DAUGHTER?" I questioned loudly. "Um, yea. I'm Maxine Alors, Daughter of Laki and Max Alors. I am the princess of Keone, the Sand dragon kingdom. My mother is princess of the lighting dragons and queen of the Sand dragons. My father is king of the sand dragons." She introduced herself to the guild.

"So, is your kingdom one of the strongest in your realm?" A random guild member asked. Maxine laughed nervously. "Um, it is one of the kingdoms that is not that well known like the kingdoms of the light or dark dragons. We are more like a kingdom that is not really connected to either the Light or the Dark dragons. So, no it is not one of the strongest kingdoms." She said sadly. Aysu started giggling.


End file.
